defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Texel "Did you Know?"
"Out of Energy...? Waiting for BP to recover...? Or just dont know what to do to kill time...? Why don't you defenders test your knowledge or out of your curiosity, or even blow your mind off about the inhabitants of Texel and even invaders alike here at Texel "Did you Know?"! Hope you all have a good day and enjoy this "trivias" because the information doesn't stop here...It will be updated from time to come, so stay tune defenders and don't forget to keep fighting the good fight!!!" Gilgamesh127 Serakh - Maskim - Nebuchadnezzar SerakhBB.jpg MaskimBB.jpg NebuBB.jpg *Nebuchadnezzar is the king of the Neo-Babylonian Empire of the same name, who reigned c. 605 BC – 562 BC. He is credited with the construction of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and for the destruction of the First Temple. He is featured in the Book of Daniel and is mentioned in several other books of the Bible. *He is one of the three fighters who appears as a guest familiar in Blood Battalion *As stated in Nebu's bio in Blood Battalion, he wields an axe which can freeze anything. Serakh and Maskim Blood Battalion bio: "A warrior pulled into a dimensional portal and brought from the world of Texel. This living flame bound in armor burns all he touches and feeds on the energy released in the conflagration." Nebuchadnezzar Blood Battalion bio: "A warrior from another world whose armor can no longer bind his massive flames. Though Nebuchadnezzar is a creature of fire, he wields a chilling axe that can freeze water at the slightest touch." Shimka - Mitziya - Azuna the Amberling ShimkaBB.jpg MitziyaBB.jpg AzunaBB.jpg *Her design is based off the real-life geisha (a traditional female Japanese entertainer). *She is one of three fighters from D.O.T. who appears as a guest familiar in Blood Battalion. Shimka and Mitziya Blood Battalion bio: "A women pulled into a dimensional portal and brought from the world of Texel, where she was an entertainer who sang and danced at festivals. In battle she wields a bladed fan to devastating effect." Azuna the Amberling Blood Battalion bio: "A dancer from another world, her rare talent has earned her the nickname the "Queen of Dance". She weaves magic in her dances, casting spells hither and fro as she wheels across the battlefield." Ubar - Dicomes - Comosicus UbarBB.jpg DicomesBB.jpg ComosicusBB.jpg *He is one of three fighters who appears as a guest familiar in Blood Battalion. *He and Zyraxes appear to hate Vivinna and Thefarie, having defended his homeland against pirates. Ubar and Dicomes Blood Battalion bio: "A warrior pulled into a dimensional portal and brought from the world of Texel, where he defended the people of his island home against marauding pirates. His brutish looks belie a gentle heart." Comosicus Battalion bio: "A warrior from another world who rides a tamed bull that terrorized an island in his homeland. The islanders wanted the beast killed, but he refused to condemn a creature for following its nature." Kirimar - Futannis - Qwagutter Caucasus3.jpg Caucasus2.jpg Caucasusundead.jpg *Futannis' appearence is coincidentally look like the Caucasus Undead from Kamen Rider Blade, minus the cool looking monster face. Twila - Jeebee - Rocksee Natsu.jpg *Twila's design seems to be inspired from Soul Calibur V character, Natsu, but instead of blonde hair like Natsu's, Twila's hair is brown. Hagan - Lambu - Ishpah Kabukifinal.jpg Kabuki.jpg Kabukiactors.jpg *His design is based on a real life kabuki actor from japan. *His design is also based on one of Hellfire's creatures, Kabuki warrior. Allamu - Nin-Muk - Enheduana Bifrons.jpg Bifronsfallenearl.jpg GeneralHydarnes.jpg|See his horse...? *Allamu's and Nin-Muk's designs are based on Bifrons from another DeNA game, Blood Brothers. *Enheduana's horse design is based on General Hydarnes' horse from Blood Brothers. YT-13 Berfana Yt-13 Berfana.jpg Rampage.jpg|See his hands and whips...? Devastator.jpg *YT-13 Berfana's, a raid boss from the Crystal Clash Mob Raid event, design is inspired from Transformers ROTF's Rampage and Devastator toy designs. Automaton Exo Automaton.jpg Steamsteelautomaton.jpg *One of the exos from Toys of Summer Mob Raid event design is based on a familiar from Blood Brothers called Steamsteel Automaton, minus the cannon arm. Mudpup - Roadrash - Torquistador Heinrich.jpg|Heinrich the Bold......Mudpup the Uncommon....not legendary enough even if he has a cool Moto Bike..... ImperialAxeman.jpg *Mudpup's design is based on one of the legendary familiars in Blood Brothers game, Heinrich the Bold II, but clads green armor instead of red. *Roadrash's Green axes designs are based on Imperial Axeman's double axes from Blood Brothers, but are colored green instead of red. Xenres - Soroush - Parvaiz Heavy Lancer.jpg Percival.jpg Doppleladler.jpg *Xenres' design is based on Heavy Lancer from Blood Brothers. *Soroush's design is based on Sir Percival from Blood Brothers, but is recolored into blue. *Parvaiz's two headed eagle design is based on Doppleladler from Blood Brothers. Ettu - Beltis - Gemeti & Sillashu - Kurigalzu - Iaazipaa GiantScorpion.jpg|Giant Scorpion GiantScorpionII.jpg|Giant Scorpion II KillerScorpion.jpg|Killer Scorpion *Ettu's and Sillashu's designs are based on Giant Scorpion and Giant Scorpion II from Blood Brothers, respectively. *Beltis's and Kurigalzu's designs are based off Killer Scorpion from Blood Brothers, but they are colored differently. Morianna - Lisefaye - Sinecra Spiritwarden.jpg Doppleladler.jpg *Lisefaye's design is taken directly from Spirit Warden, one of the creatures of Hellfire. *Sinecra's two headed skeletal eagle is a skeletal version of Doppleladler from Blood Brothers. Shadi - Melqart - Fravardin Getzsteelarm.jpg Getzbristlesteel.jpg Lugh.jpg|This guy is a whole different person than Getz *Shadi's and Melqart's designs are based on Getz Steelarm and Getz Bristlesteel from Blood Brothers, respectively. *Fravardin's design is based on Sun God Lugh from Blood Brothers (this guy is a different evolutionary line from Getz's). Balewynd - Hyralinth - Fohncross Dwakkey.jpg Itztlacoliuhqui.jpg|His name is hard to remember and pronounce... *Balewynd's design is based on General Dwakkey from Blood Brothers *Hyralinth's helmet and shield designs are based on Itztlacoliuhqui's helmet and shield from Blood Brothers Springfolly - Starblight - Starthwart GoblinThief.jpg Goblin Thug.jpg GoblinCharger.jpg *Springfolly, Starblight, and Starthwart designs are based on Goblin Thief, Goblin Thug, and Goblin Charger from Blood Brothers respectively Keensong - Threnodjin - Lamenkhaur & Shutendot - Mahagin - Alleumad Oni.jpg Redsamurai.jpg *Their designs are based on a mythical oni *Shutendot's name is a reference to Shuten Doji, a mythical oni leader who lived in Mt. Ooe (大江山) of Tamba Province or Mt. Ooe (大枝) on the boundary between Kyoto and Tamba in Japan.needed He was based in a palace somewhat like a Ryūgū-jō on Mt. Ooe, and he had many oni subordinates. *Keensong and Shutendot designs are based on Oni from Blood Brothers but different color *Threnodjin and Mahagin's helmet and wielding two katanas designs are based on the Red Samurai from Blood Brothers Koleri - Ikalit - Erascus A-oh.jpg RaijinFujin.jpg *His design is based on Japanese Guardian Deity *Ikalit's design is based on A-Oh Dharmapala from Blood Battalion but with different color Apatrui - Aranthur - Arnza Isumbras.jpg|Hmm...Looks younger and more handsome in Texel... *Aranthur's design is based on Isumbras from Blood Brothers Ashtad - Babak - Artachsharta WhiteKnight.jpg WhiteKnightBattalion.jpg *Ashtad's design is based on the White Knight from Blood Brothers *Babak's design is based on the White Knight from Blood Battalion Tlesnasa - Sesanseia - Voltumna *Voltumna is a god in Etruscan mythology, Voltumna or Veltha was the chthonic (earth) deity, who became the supreme god of the Etruscan pantheon, the deus Etruriae princeps, according to Varro. Voltumna's cult was centered in Volsini (modern-day Orvieto) a polis of the Etruscan Civilization of northwest Italy. The bond of the twelve Etruscan populi was renewed annually at the sacred grove of Fanum Voltumnae, the sanctuary of Voltumnus sited near Volsinii (present day Bolsena), which was mentioned by Livy. At the Fanum Voltumnae ludi were held, the precise nature of which, whether athletic or artistic, is unknown. In the Roman Forum, near the Temple of Castor and Pollux stood a shrine dedicated to Voltumna in the Vicus Tuscus. He was the equivalent of the Roman Vertumnus. Tiada - Ouda - Wela & Ama - Ata - Avva GreyMage.jpg *Ouda and Ata designs are based on the Grey Mage from Blood Brothers but with different color.....although Tiada's color is based on the Grey Mage himself Delshad - Khorvash - Gulbahar Nidhogg.jpg *Gulbahar's dragon design and color is based on Nidhogg, Ice Dragon from Blood Brothers Iwain - Gorgii - Falko Fafnir.jpg Nidhogg.jpg *Falko's dragon design is based on Fafnir and Nidhogg from Blood Brothers Siavash - Naseem - Ksathra InfernalKnight.jpg *Ksathra's design is based on The Infernal knight from Hellfire Dacina - Amalusta - Karopithla & Luua - Heiga - Menika *The only female fighters who have a boobs jiggle physic animation.... Turan - Xinji - Wurunqi Warpslung MagicCarpet.jpg *An obvious reference to Aladdin from 1001 Nights *The event where He is introduced is a reference to the Aladdin story from 1001 Nights *His skill feautres Disney Aladdin's Magic Carpet Seresa - Imausi - Tengra Jazmin.jpg *Her design is based on real Arabian Dancer *An obvious reference to Jasmine from 1001 Nights *The event where she is introduced is a reference to the Aladdin story from 1001 Nights *Her design is based on Jazmin from Hellfire Polwygg - Taddecyn - Eirweard GenieSinbad.jpg *His design is based on the mythical Genie in the lamp *His color scheme is a reference to the Genie from Disneyland Ride "Sinbad" *An obvious reference to Genie in the lamp from 1001 Nights *The event where he is introduced is a reference to the Aladdin story from 1001 Nights Nadin-Ahu - Kassu - Druaga *Druaga's name is derived the antagonist with the same name from Tower of Druaga Okhrosanct - Irataurih - Blasterion *His design is based on the greek mythical creature, Minotaur *Blasterion has four legs instead of two.... Adad - Damu - Endursaga GorillaGladiator.jpg PrinceAsterios.jpg *Adad's scar mark on one of his eyes is a reference to Mr. Go from the 2013 film with the same name *Damu's bone accesories designs are based on Gorilla Gladiator's bone accessories from Blood Brothers *Endursaga's armor is actually Prince Asterios II's armor from Blood Brothers Erinys - Nemesis - Melpomene Melpomene1.jpg|Ready to Face Blizzard.. BoneGuard.jpg SlamDunk.jpg|Skeleton 1 : "Hey look...I'm Black Rock Shooter!!!" Skeleton 2 : "Hey Dead Master, look its BRS!!!" Melpomene : "For the last time....I AM NOT DEAD MASTER!!! So Shut up you two!!!" DeadMaster.jpg Melpomene 2.jpg PastDesignB.jpg *He and Polyhymnia was redesign to avoid lawsuit from Blizzard because their first designs look exactly like two characters from Warcraft *The Melpomene build event ad is a reference to Dead Master with two skeleton heads from Black Rock Shooter Anime....and one of the skeleton heads has a blue flame coming out from his left eye is a reference BRS' flame eye.... *Melpomene second design was very bad that later he was redesign again... *There was a vote for the final design for Melpomene...Design B1 wins....Design B later is used for Tiphilia Undina - Isis - Polyhymnia Polyhimnia1.jpg|Ready to take on Blizzard... GhostHealer.jpg Polyhimnia2.jpg|Cawwww!!!! DesignA.jpg *Undina's name is derived from an opera in 3 acts by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. *Isis is a goddess in Ancient Egyptian religious beliefs, whose worship spread throughout the Greco-Roman world. She was worshipped as the ideal mother and wife as well as the patroness of nature and magic. She was the friend of slaves, sinners, artisans and the downtrodden, but she also listened to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers. Isis is often depicted as the mother of Horus, the hawk-headed god of war and protection (although in some traditions Horus's mother was Hathor). Isis is also known as protector of the dead and goddess of children. *Polyhymnia is a goddess in Greek mythology, also known as the Muse of sacred poetry, sacred hymn, dance, and eloquence as well as agriculture and pantomime. She is depicted as very serious, pensive and meditative, and often holding a finger to her mouth, dressed in a long cloak and veil and resting her elbow on a pillar. Polyhymnia is also sometimes credited as being the Muse of geometry and meditation. *She and Melpomene was redesign to avoid lawsuit from Blizzard because their first designs look exactly like two characters from Warcraft *Polyhymnia second design has a beak face....later she was redesign again.... *There was a vote for Polyhymnia's final design....the winner is design A Ceine - Hercna - Tarchumenaia AkuraJebia.jpg *Tarchumenaia looks like Akura Jebia from Monster Hunter Gish - Eren - Kir Kirin.jpg CelestialKirin.jpg *Their designs are based on a chinese mythical creauture, Qilin *Gish's design is based on Kirin from Blood Brothers *Eren's design is based on Celestial Kirin from Blood Brothers Marce - Thucer - Numesie Diemberger.jpg DiembergerAscendant.jpg *Marce's design is based on Diemberger, Paladin from Blood Brothers *Thucer's design is based on Diemberger, Ascendant from Blood Brothers Aule - Cutu - Plecu LionKing.jpg *Aule's design is based on the Lion King from Blood Brothers Maidenfern - Cherrybaby - Wyldenrose Makalipon.jpg MakaliponSacredFruit.jpg *Her designs are based on Makaliphon from a Thai folklore *Cherrybaby's design is based on Makalipon from Blood Brothers *Wyldenrose's design is based on Makalipon, Sacred Fruit from Blood Brothers Pashotan - Rostam - Esfandiyar Sunwarrior.jpg *His designs are based on The Sun Warrior from Hellfire but with different color, although Rostam and Esfandiyar have different sword Laqip - Diipaa'ni - Ataneedusu & Acu - Balasu - Dilgan NinjaHawk.jpg NinjaHawkII.jpg Phoenix.jpg Stormbird.jpg *Laqip and Acu designs are based on the Ninja Hawk and Ninja Hawk II from Blood Brothers respectively *Ataneedusu and Dilgan designs are based on Phoenix and Stormbird from Hellfire Cit - Gudea - Izdubar Shaman4.jpg Skullwarrior.jpg *Cit's design is based on Reanimated Shaman from Hellfire *Gudea's design is based on Skull Warrior from Hellfire but with different helmet design Adeesh - Ahassunu - Ahati-waqrat Ambaris.jpg HillGiant.jpg *Adeesh's design is based on Ambaris from Hellfire *Ahassunu's design is based on Hill Giant from Hellfire Fyrearm - Pummeloy - Rhosemadder MagmaGiant.jpg *Rhosemadder's design is based on Magma Giant from Blood Brothers Bolefang - Brickfoot - Bronzenail Varick.jpg|Less scary in Texel.... *Brickfoot's design is based on Varick from Hellfire...but with human face instead of a monsterous face... Bubu - Sisit - Gigim CarrionCreeper.jpg *Sisit's design is based on Carrion Creeper from Blood Brothers Agu - Ilgi - Namtar Treeant.jpg *Ilgi's design is based on Treeant from Hellfire Libluth - Ligish - Manishtusu HornedManticore1.jpg HornedManticore2.jpg *Libluth and Ligish designs are based on Horned Manticore from Hellfire Idu - Bulludhu - Kastubili ForestWalker1.jpg ForestWalker2.jpg Santa,FleshEater.jpg *Idu and Bulludhu designs are based on Forestwalker from Hellfire *Kastubili's design is based on Santa, Flesh-Eater's reindeers from Blood Brothers Assim - Majeed - Zartosht, MZ-4 Rossum, MT-8 Hindkicker & MZ-3 Fairbairn GanCeann.jpg Fairbairn.jpg Rossum.jpg Hindkicker.jpg Terminator.jpg Zartosht.jpg|If this was in a test...the answer would be easy... *Majeed's design is based on Gan Ceann from Blood Brothers *Zartosht's head and MZ-4 Rossum's design is inspired from Terminator's head from the movie "Terminator" *MT-8 Hindkicker and MZ-3 Fairbairn designs are inspired from Terminator's leg and hand from the movie "Terminator" *The first fighter of Texel who is half Exo *There was a vote for Zartosht head design....the winner is obviously B..... Icemelt - Tuyaborn - Tancrevas Yeti.jpg Yetiwatch.jpg *His designs are based on real Yeti *Icemelt and Tuyaborn designs are based on Yeti and Yeti watch from Blood Brothers respectively Od - Sumai - Ukani Furfur.jpg *His designs are based on Furfur, Earl of Thunder from Blood Brothers Toadius - Lakki - Hengemann Toadius.jpg Lakki.jpg Hengemann.jpg Trassis.jpg *Their designs and quotes are a reference to Gollum from Lord of the Ring *Toadius' design is based on Trassis from Hellfire Amira - Mahnaz - Kohinoor & Wenzo - Getti - Igo Friet.jpg *Mahnaz and Getti designs are based on Friet, Winter Warlord from Blood Brothers Sidlewild - Holterren - Grimpenius & Blackpeat - Brownbit - Redkohl PhantomAssassin.jpg PhantomAssassinII.jpg *Brownbit's design is based on Phantom Assassin II from Blood Brothers *Grimpenius' color is based on Phantom Assassin from Blood Brothers Heartshorn - Everclove - Highsaddle & Badgeleaf - Zebrindle - Basqunk LeonSpellchanter.jpg LeonChaoschanter.jpg *Heartshorn and Badgeleaf designs are based on Leon, Spell Chanter from Blood Brothers *Highsaddle and Basqunk designs are based on Leon, Chaos Chanter from Blood Brothers Ato - Udno - Windelmar Rasiel.jpg *His design is based on Rasiel, Angel all-knowing from Blood Brothers Nisanu - Aru - Simanu Scoresettler BehemothThunderbeast.jpg *His design looks like Behemoth from Final Fantasy series *Aru's design is based on Behemoth, Thunder beast from Blood Brothers Lamenthyst - Mauvain - Amaralice LakePixie.jpg Succubus.jpg BeguilingSuccubus.jpg *Lamenthyst's design is based on Lake Pixie from Hellfire *Mauvain's design is based on Succubus from Blood Brothers *Amaralice's design is based on Beguiling Succubus from Blood Brothers Allatu - Amata - Anagalmeshshu SwirlingSerpent.jpg *Allatu's design is based on Swirling Serpent from Hellfire Kus - Sin - Zicu & VL-3 Baskerville IceTitanI.jpg Baskerville.jpg IceTitanII.jpg IceTitanIV.jpg *Kus' design is based on Ice Titan II from Hellfire *VL-3 Baskerville's (The raid boss from Wrath of Nergal) design is based on Ice Titan III from Hellfire *Sin's design is based on Ice Titan IV from Hellfire Verdoffer - Rindrake - Serslough UltimaKeyblade.jpg *His sword looks like Ultima Weapon keyblade from KH II Hinnyboy - Redbaile - Assidhios NarlDjinn.jpg *Redbaile's design is based on Narl, Djinn from Blood Brothers *Assidhios and Everflower's sword looks like a candle.... Ihsan - Jahangir - Jamshad Rodion.jpg Gracim.jpg *Ihsan's design is based on Rodion from Blood Brothers *Jahangir's design is based on Gracim from Blood Brothers Kaveh - Manu - Ormazd ImperialHalberdier.jpg *Kaveh's design is the helmetless version of Imperial Halberdier from Blood Brothers, although Manu's design is based Imperial Halberdier but with different color VL-4 Caligula Caligula.jpg *VL-4 Caligula's name is derived from the popular nickname of Gaius (31 August 12 AD – 22 January 41 AD), Roman emperor from 37 AD to 41 AD. Caligula was a member of the house of rulers conventionally known as the Julio-Claudian dynasty. Caligula's father Germanicus, the nephew and adopted son of Emperor Tiberius, was a very successful general and one of Rome's most beloved public figures. The young Gaius earned the nickname Caligula (meaning "little soldier's boot", the diminutive form of caliga, hob-nailed military boot) from his father's soldiers while accompanying him during his campaigns in Germania. Monir - Cyra - Amereta GeldaElfFrostweaver.jpg CelestialKirinII.jpg *Cyra's design is based on Gelda, Elf Frostweaver from Blood Brothers *Amereta's ride design is based on Celestial Kirin from Blood Brothers Stenia - Thanchvil - Velthuria *As stated in Velthuria's bio, She is Irascus' mother Irascus - Mhoros - Cantaranc *As stated in Velthuria's bio, He is her son Uktannu - Tattannu - Naram-Sin Radon.jpg RadonArmored.jpg *Tattamu's design is based on Radon, Winged Wyrm from Blood Brothers *Naram-Sin's design is based on Radon, Armored Wyrm from Blood Brothers Fulmar - Natoporus - Thesanthei UnboundGargoyle.jpg *Thesanthei's "Weredragon form" design is based on Unbound Gargoyle from Blood Brothers Arwia - Ashlultum - Atanah-Ili & Ipqu-Aya - Ishme-Ea - Isiratuu Salamander.jpg Basilisk.jpg Centidrake.jpg *Arwia and Ipqu-Aya designs are based on Salamander and Basilisk from Blood Brothers respectively *Ashlultum and Ishme-Ea designs are based on Centidrake from Blood Brothers but only six legs instead of eight Mihrdat - Mirrikh - Mirza Dullahan.jpg *Mirza's design is based on Dullahan from Blood Brothers....although Dullahan holds his own head like Mihrdat Goldengrasp - Ellendwing - Evengloom Harpy.jpg KuramaTengu.jpg *Ellendwing's design is based on Greek mythical creature, Harpy *Evengloom's design is based on Japanese Yokai, Tengu *Ellendwing's design is based on Harpy from Blood Brothers *Evengloom's design is based on Kurama Tengu from Blood Brothers Scurrinda - Spiderlily - Aranethea & Dollcinea - Octavilani - Xiandiana Arachnaea.jpg ArachnaeaII.jpg ArachnaeatheDivine.jpg *Spiderlily and Octavilani designs are based on Arachnaea and Arachnaea II from Blood Brothers respectively *Aranethea's design is based on Arachnaea the Divine from Blood Brothers Welkinborn - Skychild - Celestia WhiteAngel.jpg WhiteArchangel.jpg *Welkonborn's design is based on White Angel from Blood Brothers *Skychild's design is based on White Archangel from Blood Brothers Bluemidge - Pinkiebell - Chryspina MarjorietheLiberator.jpg *Chryspina's design is based on Marjoriethe Liberator from Blood Brothers Coiltress - Lilandula - Flamewinder Medusa.jpg Gorgon.jpg GorgonII.jpg *Her design is based on Greek Mythical Creature, Gorgon *Coiltress' design is based on Medusa from Blood Brothers *Lilandula's design is based on the helmetless Gorgon from Blood Brothers *Flamewinder's design is based on Gorgon II from Blood Brothers Betta - Evergerd - Machtild EsmereldaTactician.jpg EsmereldatheCunning.jpg MaritheWitch.jpg *Betta's design is based on Esmereldathe Tactician from Blood Brothers *Evergerd's design is based on Esmereldathe Cunning Tactician from Blood Brothers *Machtild's design is based on Mari the Witch from Blood Brothers but without mask Kaisie - Tite - Kavie CatSithNoble.jpg CatSithAristocrat.jpg DwarvenHogKnight.jpg *Kaisie's design is based on an eyepatched Cat Sith Noble from Blood Brothers but with different color *Tite's design is based on Cat Sith Aristocrat from Blood Brothers but with different color *Kavie's MOTO-CYCLE design is based on Dwarven Hog Knight's hog from Blood Brothers but with different color Arte - Caile - Vulca GalahadDrake.jpg *As stated in Caile's bio, the dragon's name is Caile *Vulca's design is based on Galahad, Drake Knight from Blood Brothers but the dragon's rider is Caile with a helmet instead of Galahad Sidonai - Asmodee - Osmodeus *Osmodeus is the other name of Asmodeus, the king of demons mostly known from the deutero-canonical Book of Tobit, in which he is the primary antagonist. The demon is also mentioned in some Talmudic legends, for instance, in the story of the construction of the Temple of Solomon. He was supposed by some Renaissance Christians to be the King of the Nine Hells. Asmodeus also is referred to as one of the seven princes of Hell. In Binsfeld's classification of demons, each one of these princes represents one of the seven deadly sins (Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride). Asmodeus is the demon of lust and is therefore responsible for twisting people's sexual desires. *As stated in Osmodeus' bio, Defender who lies to another Defender deserves a Harsh Punishment....So Defenders play safe and be honest with honest to other Defenders while trading Languinelle - Lymsinea - Lophidiana YuliaSnakerider.jpg YuliaSnakesage.jpg *Lymsinea's design is based on Yulia, Snakerider from Blood Brothers but with different color *Lophidiana's design is based on Yuli, Snakesage from Blood Brothers but with different color and the snake has two heads instead of one Eridug - Kish - Uruk * 155px-Uruk Sprite.png Uruk-416.jpg|Yea thats Uruk Uruk's name is actually in refrence to an ancitent pre-historic civilization named Uruk. The civilization started around 3000 B.C. and the ruins still stand today if you want to go see for yourself! Utukku - Lamassu - Pazuzu Pyron.jpg *His design is seems to be based on Pyron from Darkstalkers *Utukku is a type of spirit or demon that could be either benevolent or evil. In Akkadian mythology, they were referred to as utukki, were seven evil demons who were the offspring of Anu and Antu. *Lamassu is an Assyrian protective deity, often depicted with a bull or lion's body, eagle's wings, and human's head. In some writings, it is portrayed to represent a female deity. A less frequently used name is shedu (Cuneiform: ����, AN.KAL×BAD; Sumerian: dalad; Akkadian, šēdu; Hebrew: שד) which refers to the male counterpart of a lamassu. *Pazuzu's name derived from the name of the king of the demons of the wind, and son of the god Hanbi. He also represented the southwestern wind, the bearer of storms and drought. Hema - Parisa - Shereen Fencer.jpg InfernalKnight.jpg *Hema's design is based on Fencer from Blood Brothers *Shereen's horse design is based on Infernal Knight's horse from Hellfire but with golden headpiece instead of gold Cono - Diggo - Ditmar InfernoMagus.jpg TundraMagus.jpg *Diggo's design is based on Inferno Magus from Blood Brothers *Ditmar's design is based on Tundra Magus from Blood Brothers Plumstone - Lavandulas - Aubyzant Eva02longinus.jpg|Eva-02 and the lance of longinus *Aubyzant weapon looks like spear of longinus in the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion Damanais - Drilgisa - Diurpaneus & Vel - Thresu - Tarquin MH3U-Great_Sword_Render_041.png|Great Sword from Monster Hunter P3 Mhp3rd_gs.png|Player with Great Sword *Drilgisa and Diurpaneus have a sword that looks like Barioth Great Sword from the Monster Hunter games, along with the recolored versions Thresu and Tarquin who also has the same weapon. Ares - Ares Imprecator - Ares Dreadsire *Ares is the Greek god of war. He is one of the Twelve Olympians, and the son of Zeus and Hera. In Greek literature, he often represents the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war, in contrast to the armored Athena, whose functions as a goddess of intelligence include military strategy and generalship. Zeus - Zeus Astrapios - Zeus Olympios *Zeus is the "Father of Gods and men" who rules the Olympians of Mount Olympus as a father rules the family according to the ancient Greek religion. He is the god of sky and thunder in Greek mythology. Zeus is etymologically cognate with and, under Hellenic influence, became particularly closely identified with Roman Jupiter. *Olympios and Astrapios are two of the titles that Zeus had. Olympios emphasized Zeus's kingship over both the gods in addition to his specific presence at the Panhellenic festival at Olympia and Astrapios titled Zeus as the Lightninger Minotaur - Asterion - Taurus *Minotaur was a creature with the head of a bull on the body of a man3 or, as described by Roman poet Ovid, "part man and part bull". He dwelt at the center of the Cretan Labyrinth, which was an elaborate maze-like construction designed by the architect Daedalus and his son Icarus, on the command of King Minos of Crete. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero Theseus. *Asterion ("starry", "ruler of the stars") denotes two sacred kings of Crete. The first Asterion (Ancient Greek: Ἀστερίων) or Asterius (Ἀστέριος), the son of Tectamus son of Dorus called by the Greeks "king" of Crete, was the consort of Europa and stepfather of her sons by Zeus, who had to assume the form of the Cretan bull of the sun to accomplish his role. *Taurus (♉) is the second astrological sign in the Zodiac. It spans the 30-60th degree of the zodiac, between 27.25 and 54.75 degree of celestial longitude. Under the tropic zodiac, the Sun transits this area on average between April 20 to May 20 each year. Under the sidereal zodiac, the sun currently transits the constellation of Taurus from May 16 to June 15 (approximately). Individuals born during these dates, depending on which system of astrology they subscribe to, may be called Taureans. It is depicted as a bull. Rheynus - Embestis - Dread Dysipius DanMei.jpeg *Rheynus looks like Dan Mai, a Champion on Archeblade, except Rheynus has black hair and Dan Mai has white hair. Gear - Salve Hibernia SalveHibernia_Icon.png *"Salve Hibernia" is the Latin equivalent of "Hello Ireland". A fun titbit I thought I'd share with the wiki. Category:Fighters Category:Champ Category:Rogue Category:Guru Category:Warlock Category:Scout Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Air Category:Class Category:Events Category:Dungeon Event Category:Relic Event Category:Mob Raid Category:Siege Category:PvP Event Category:Tribal Event Category:Elemental Event Category:Class Event Category:Skills Category:Paragon